


Off Target

by LelithSugar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Fluff, HEARTWIN2019, M/M, Romance, Theme Parks, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar
Summary: For the Heartwin2019! Twitter effort. A wholesome Valentine’s date at a theme park, and Eggsy goes home with more than he bargained for.





	Off Target

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame tumblr for the fact something so little made a whole Fic post but on the bright side second running to this was a more substantial PWP which will follow as shortly as I can manage.
> 
> And for those Brits thinking ‘hang on...’ I’m old enough to remember when our theme parks were open year round and you’re just going to have to allow me poetic licence on that.

Eggsy chucks his coffee cup in the bin - they really need better recycling or to give out reusable cups if you’re gonna be paying four quid for Nescafé anyway - and shoves the hand that isn’t holding Harry’s into his pocket to keep warm.

It’s not their first Valentine’s Day  _ together,  _ but it’s their first literally together and they’re spending the day out at Chessington world of adventures. Chessington world of brass monkeys is more like it: it’s fucking  _ freezing.  _  Eggsy stops short of asking who’s fucking idea this was because he suspects it might have been his.

It’s worth it to see Harry dressed down, because even he knows you can’t wear a suit at a theme park. So it’s jeans - impeccably tailored, and Eggsy would have taken the piss out of that but  _ holy fucking Christ,  _ the man’s  _ arse  _ though _ \-  _ over timberlands, polo shirt, sweater and a rain jacket. Strictly no weaponised brollies allowed. He looks a bit like that one hot teacher on a school trip, which is doing something silly to everything between Eggsy’s navel and his knees and he’s just not going to think about it. Not at a family amusement park. 

Mind you, the nice thing about coming off season on a weekday is there’s fuck all kids about.

Fuck all anyone about, really: a few couples regretting the same ideas he is, poor girls wearing date night clothes shivering with newly bought “I braved the Vampire!” scarves on; a couple of batches of students, a few families presumably pulling a sickie for the day to beat the queues.

And it works. There’s not more than a five minute line for anything, and they stay on Dragon’s Fury three cycles round. Harry’s game for a fourth: three is apparently Eggsy’s vom-limit and he’s very glad he realises that in time to get off. 

The log flume is good, because with only two people in the boat you don’t make enough of a splash to get wet and you get a nice lazy boat ride through a garden first.  They have a naughty little snog going through the tunnel, in the dark, probably like every couple that’s ever ridden it. 

They have three goes on the laser quest ride as well, because Harry is absolutely dead set on beating the high score on the wall that’s been there since August 2015  and the first time he’s off by fifty points, the second “the laser pack was faulty”  _ apparently _ , and Eggsy actually beats him, and the third Harry absolutely smashes it out of the park.  This is not because Eggsy stops trying to beat or distract him but it’s nice to just watch: Harry’s competitive streak is hot somehow, the smiling fierceness of it and his absolute faith in his own marksmanship. Eggsy’s always had a bit of a weakness for watching him shoot - for seeing that narrowed determination, the calm certainty of his poise, his hands - and it makes him glad they got all the rides done so quickly this morning because that means they’ll be home in time for an early night. Eggsy’s not so cold, suddenly. 

Junk food for lunch and Harry presents Eggsy with a slush puppy without even checking, and Eggsy loves him for it… though by this point they’ve had so much refined sugar he’s starting to feel sick again. 

No more rollercoasters for a bit then, so instead they have a mooch around the gift shops, and around the game stands: Knock all the cans off a table, land the ball in the bucket sort of stuff. Eggsy could unquestionably get up the diagonal wobbly rope ladder to ring a bell but he doesn’t want a big plush Minion, so he doesn’t. Daisy ain’t into Minions. If it had been George’s dinosaur out of Peppa Pig he’d have been up that ladder like a ferret up a trouser leg. 

And then they both see the same thing at the same time: Eggsy goes to nudge Harry and point at the giant pug soft toys because they’re wearing valentines bow ties, only to find Harry already looking. And of course the challenge to win one would be an air rifle range.

“Well, clearly you need one of those,” Harry says, absolutely seriously, fishing a fiver out of his pocket to give to the surly twenty year old on the stall, who looks at them the same way everybody else has all day. Like he’s trying to figure them out. 

Well not  _ everyone _ : the lady printing out the photos after one of the rides had made a very specifically wholesome father-son sort of comment… Eggsy can’t remember what exactly because he was trying not to choke on his Haribo and just left Harry to try to fluster his way through that exchange on his own. 

Harry shoulders the rifle, squints down the sight and makes an ‘mm’ sort of noise as he adjusts it. Whether it’s off on purpose to stop people winning or they just don’t know any better, Eggsy wouldn’t want to lay money: the kid on the stand certainly doesn’t look like he knows his way round a firearm and isn’t going to argue with the person holding it like he means fucking business. 

Satisfied, Harry closes one eye and swiftly obliterates the star with half the ammunition, but unloads the rest just for safety’s sake. Overkill. He might even be drawing a pattern at this point, it’s that easy for him. 

It shouldn’t be surprising,  but even Eggsy finds himself gullibly impressed and the attendant looks suitably awestruck as he hands over the prize.

  
So now Eggsy’s got a boner  _ and _ a three foot stuffed pug he doesn’t know what to do with. Brilliant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you had fun.  
> Please do come follow me on twitter @agentsnakebite . I love to talk about fandom and will accept your requests!


End file.
